Eternal
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: (Sad Puzzle/Blindshipping) Yuugi reflects of his emotions towards Atemu's departure. As much as his friends want him to move foward, Yuugi can't. He WON'T. He will stay there, waiting for the day he and his Other Half can be together once again. (Yaoi, Mentions of Self-Harm. Some fluffy boy-boy goodness, but nothing graphic. Enjoy XD)
1. Eternal, Pt 1

**Wow. I REALLY need to stop with this angsty-depression-self-harm crap. I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm a sucker for writing sappy, intense emotions (though it may suck epicly xD)**

**This one's just gonna be a one, maybe two-shot. I dunno :P Also in Yuugi's first-person perspective. I suck at first person, but it fits this story well, in my mind. So deal.**

**I hope someday soon I'll just write some fucking shameless, fangirling, squees-and-feels-and-moments-so-sweet-you'll-have- to-go-to-the-dentist-to-treat-your-cavities FLUFFY GOODNESS.**

**But like I said: I'm a sucker for drama and intense emotion ;)**

**All flames will be used to... I dunno... roast mah s'mores over :P**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**o.o.o.o.o**

One month. It has only been one month; four weeks; thirty days. And, yet, it feels like an eternity has passed. A million lifetimes since HE passed.

**HIM**, my Darkness, my Partner, my Mou Hitori no Boku. The one I had spent a long three, almost four, years with. We were always together. I mean, it's not like we really had a choice... He was bound and sealed inside the Puzzle. My- his... no, _**our**_ Millennium Puzzle. I spent eight years trying to solve it, and a another four trying to keep it safe from Evil's grasp.

I can still remember every detail of it. The upside-down pyramid shape. The smooth cold, yet strange radiant warmth that I felt beneath nervous or bored fingers. Its comforting weight upon my chest, and even the way it smacked up against my clothed torso when I ran. I remember each an every winding corridor, every misplaced step, every door leading to nowhere and traps lulling into oblivion. I remembered Ancient Egypt, from whence it came. But mainly, I remembered **HIM**.

Spirit. Pharaoh. Ghost. Mou Hitori no Boku. My Dark One. Koi. Yami. Atemu. The other half of my mind, my heart, my soul. My Soul Mate.

I felt my heart stall painfully. His name brought it each time, like a fresh punch to the throat, then the gut, then the chest. It hurts. But it is all I can feel, and one can build up a tolerance for pain, if they wanted to. _But I don't_.

The pain is what confirms his former existence. The proof that what I am feeling is more than some sort of schizophrenic delusion, forged only within my lonesome mind. I wouldn't put it past myself; I'd been certain at more than one point I'd been going mad these past few years. The blank-outs, the memory loss, foreign emotions and power and confidence I knew my once-innocent self could not contain. It still can't.

Ever since Yami- er, _Atemu_, left, I have fallen into a familiar pit of depression. The solitude, the loneliness, the emptiness of it all... It wasn't unfamiliar grounds. Only, last time, I had my games and Grandpa to turn to. But Grandpa will never understand how I feel. He says he does, they all do, but they _don't_. They may have loved the Pharaoh, but not in the way I did. He was half of my **_everything_**. Life, spirit, heart. And now he's gone, and taken half of me with him. And the games I had turned to for a distraction in the past now only highlight Yami's departure further. I can hardly bear the_ idea_ of Duelling again.

But I still do. I just hate it. Tournament winnings are the only thing keeping us afloat, since Jii-chan's accident. He had a heart attack, and can't manage to do anything to strenuous. Even running the Shop. I've taken that over, for now.

I hardly go to school anymore, anyways. _Another_ development in my life.

I only show up once or twice a week. The rest is done online. The school allows it, considering that I had to take on so much responsibility after Grandpa's attack. Pick up some paper on Friday, drop some off, watch lessons online, next Friday turn it the week's homework, and pick up next week's. It's the same thing.

Day after day after day. And I'm _already_ sick of it.

I've already made dinner, and Grandpa is now asleep. I don't think he knows that I haven't been eating. I just... don't want to. Everything that goes down either comes straight back up, or leaves me with stomach pains from the deepest bowels of Hell for the rest of the day.

Sleep has also become a problem. My dreams, or rather _nightmares_, are plagued by **HIM**. His face, his voice, his touch. Each starts out happy, and bright. But they all end in heartache and horror.

Yami dead. Yami bleeding and broken. Yami leaving. Yami saying he didn't love me. And each time, I wake in the same position I was in when I slept:

Curled in a ball, heartbroken, and crying my eyes out.

I shift atop my bedsheets, staring absently at a spot on the ceiling. Today was Wednesday, wasn't it? I let a sigh pass my lips. A slow blink, trying to soothe dry and stinging eyes. They'd come over again. They always came over on Wednesday evenings, checking up on us. On Gramps, on me.

They'd come in with the spare key Grandpa gave each of them, and walk into my room. Honda would sit by the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets. Jou would sit on the desk, one leg propped up on the slightly opened bottom drawer, leaning back on one hand while the other crossed his lap. Sometimes he'd drag his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, along with him. Anzu would stand a few paces in front of him, hands crossed behind her back and a forced smile. While Honda remained silent, they'd ask how Grandpa was. How I was. If I was understanding the homework I was given, and when they'd see me at school again. They'd try to convince me to go out with them within the next few days, or to talk to them about what was making me so upset. They've yet to mention Yami straight to my face. And I'm both upset and relieved about that.

I shift, and turn my blank gaze to the wall. My head is pounding, and I feel strangely... faint; more drained than usual. That probably isn't good. Whatever.

Sure enough, I heard the door downstairs open. Its creaking hinges and the small jingle of a bell alert me of that. My three friends take the usual positions behind me. I don't bother tuning to face them. I don't really feel like talking tonight. I just want to sleep.

"Hey, pal," Jounouchi's voice barks up from behind me. I don't want to be completely rude, after they came here to say 'hi'... so I flip onto my back. Looks like Seto was brought with again. He's standing stiffly behind his other, face set in his usual cold scowl. "How's Gramps doin'? He asleep?"

Not knowing which question to answer first, I simply nod. I heard Honda emit a small sigh. "How are you, Yuugi? We haven't seen you since Friday," Anzu exclaimed gently. "We... We really miss you."

I'd feel bad if I wasn't, well... the way I was at present. My heart was cold. Empty. Dark. Frozen. I simply shrug. _Ugh..._ Why is my stomach hurting so _bad_?

"So, uh... Yuug'," Jou clears his throat. He sounds awkward, embarrassed, almost. "You, uh, wanna go to tha' arcade wit' us ta'morrow? I heard they just added in some sweet new games. Sound fun?"

I shrug again as a response. I can feel my insides twisting unpleasantly. Something is going to happen... I can feel it.

Honda growled something under his breath. "You feel like talking to us anytime _soon_, Yuugi?" he grumbled. I can feel his narrowed stare on me. I shift my shoulders yet again. He growls again.

"Fine, then. I'm leaving." He opens the door of my bedroom. "Yo, Honda, where'ya goin', man?" Jou protests. I simply stare blankly over at him, still laying down.

"If little Yuugi wants to curl up and sulk and pout like a baby, let him." I blink, letting my brows dip slightly to show a portion of my hurt. '_Ouch...'_

"Hiroto!" Anzu scolds, "He's grieving! Do you expect him to just up and forget about the Pharaoh that quickly?" I wince at his nickname, but shifted to lean on my elbows. Forget about him?

"I will _never_ forget him," I managed, somewhat sternly. They all look at me in faint surprise, and my own eyes widen. I touch a hand to my throat. My voice sounded so raspy and sad... Honda sneers. "_So_," he hisses softly, "the broken doll speaks at last."

I flinch involuntarily. That was harsh...

"Why are you being such an ass?" Seto growls suddenly, brows furrowed. I blink in my surprise. Kaiba is sticking up for me? Wow...

He does have a heart, somewhere in him.

"Oh, and like _**you're**_ one to talk, Kaiba!" This comment causes Jounouchi to scowl. "Hey, watch it, pal! No one can insult my man, 'cept me!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Honda, how can you be so insensitive? Yuugi is hurting!" Anzu objected. It was like I wasn't even there. "We **all** are! The Pharaoh was just as much our friend as he was Yuugi's!"

_'No,'_ I think, _'he was so much more._'

Honda continued, infamous temper flaring. I can see he's trying his best not to knock someone's lights out. "We are **ALL** being effected by that damned spirit's... crossing over, but it doesn't give Yuugi any freaking right to just _blow off_ his other friends!" I didn't move a muscle as the brunette before turned his accusing gave to me. I wouldn't show him how hurt I was. His much his words were killing me, beneath this impassive shell...

"If I didn't know any better, I would think it was **_you_** that died." I can't help but blink, allowing them only the briefest of peeks behind my defenses. Oh, but I _have_ died... Death would be a _much_ brighter fate than the one I had at hand. I could tell they say the smallest traces of my unfathomable sorrow. It was gone in an instant, and I sat up fully. My stomach lurched almost painfully, and the lightheadedness became unbearable. To the point where I saw stars.

A hand instinctively flew to my mouth, and I stumbled from my mattress. I can barely get my legs to support my dwindling weight. Had I truly grown _that_ weak these past thirty days? I was basically _crawling_ my way to the bathroom.

I heard the others rush behind me, obviously concerned, but I slammed the bathroom door shut. The rest passed in a painful, gut-wrenching blur. The disgusting, acidic taste of my stomach and the tear-jerking heaves when the organ quickly emptied. I never really had anything in it, to begin with.

I vaguely register Jii-chan coming in behind me. I feel his wrinkled, calloused hands wiping my banges away from my sweaty brow as my stomach dry-heaved unwillingly. The smallest amounts of guilt prick my heart at the fact that I had disturbed him from much-needed rest.

When the empty convulsions stopped, I felt exhausted and hot. Someone offers a cup of water, which I gladly except to rid my jaws of the foul taste. The nausea remains, but, at least, I have stopped vomiting.

I stand. I can feel my body shaking as I stumble from the room. Why can't I get my limbs to work properly? The dizziness is returning with a vengeance. It's so disorienting; I can't make one object out from the other. It's a blur of annoying color.

I feel a sway. The ground tips beneath my feet, and rushes up to embrace my mind in a merciful black wave of dreamless sleep.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**I regret nothing. :I**

**And I know you're all probably thinking "WHY ARE YOU MAKING ANOTHER STORY?! YOU ALREADY HAVE THREE!**

**Well: First, one of those is almost finished. Secondly, this is only a two-shot, and I've already written out the second part. W**

**SO, if you wanna see it, Imma ask for some reviews! I'll make it small... How does ten (10) sound? Not to high, right? :) Sorry if my asking for reviews bothers you, but I just think it's better than shitting out a bunch of stories simultaniously. I wanna know what you guys think of my writing! SO please, just stick with me, 'kay? XD**

**~Fallen**


	2. Eternal, Pt 2

**Oh noes! Poor Yuugi! I'm mean and made him fall unconscious after hurling up his guts. Poor little guy... :(**

**Yami: *hugs Yuugi possessively/protectively* **

**Fallen: *Small squee***

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'  
_

**_'Mind_****_Link'_**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**_I know I said I'd upload this after 15 reviews... But then I said "fuck it", and uploaded this second and final installment anyways XD_**

**o.o.o.o.o**

I wake to something cold and moist being pressed to my forehead. I groan, not sure whether to sink towards the substance, or cower away. Rolling tides of an unbearable heat accompany odd sensations of an inner chill. I can feel the shivers passing unwillingly down my muscles, and the sensitive pin-prick feeling it drags with it.

I surrender to the former, and lean up the slightest bit. Small beads of what can only be water leaks away at the pressure, and I feel the cold droplets snake over my temples. Firm hands apply a gentle pressure to my chest. I'm to weak to resist, and fall back into what I'm guessing is a mattress.

I couldn't put together a coherent string if thoughts. I heard a soft murmur. Who belonged to the voice? I can't open my eyes... Why do I feel so faint? Why am I hot, yet cold, all at once? Who is sitting beside me?

The voice was hazed, but sounded somewhat... deep. Like a soothing baritone. I forced my eyes open a crack, to find a strangely familiar blur of color before me. I can feel my heart rate rise. Could it be...

_Him?_

***Honda, First-Person POV***

I sat down on the squirt's bed, beside him. Taking the water-soaked cloth in my hand, I pressed it to his head. Anzu was hovering over my shoulder; I could see her wide eyes in my peripheral vision. Yuugi's grandfather was forced to return to his own room, after feeling nauseous, himself. The old man obviously couldn't handle much, these days.

Jou was by the door with Kaiba. I couldn't hear them talking, so the must have been as tense as I was. Yuugi shifted, and I felt his head press into the rag I was holding. His face turned strained, body shaking. Carefully, I pressed him back down to his bed.

I let my eyes drift to his unclothed midsection again. We had to strip off his shirt after he passed out (also after Gramps went back to his room to rest). The guy was so thin...

I mean, yeah, Yuug's always been thin, but this was... **scrawny** thin. I can see his ribs. His arms have a few light scars, and some still-healing wounds. They looked like cat scratches. That wouldn't be a problem- if he _had_ a cat, that is. The only solution in my mind was Yuugi had been hurting himself.

As much as I hate to admit it, it breaks my heart. It hurts to know that _he_ had been hurting so badly. And it didn't help with the fact that I'd just chewed him out. It was uncalled for, and guilt is one hell of a bitch to grapple with.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" Anzu exclaims quietly from my side. I blink, and look at Yuugi in the face. Sure enough, his eyes are open. Just barely, but just enough to tell he was (at least slightly) conscious. I offer a smile at him, and hear everyone shuffle closer.

"Hey, Yuugi," I murmur quietly, not wanting to agitate him in some way. Fevers usually involve headaches. And headaches are a major pain in the ass. (Metaphorically speaking, that is.)

I see him blink, as if trying to clear his vision. He looked kinda out of it. Kinda like he was drunk, or stoned, or something. Gotta love being sick.

His lips move, releasing raspy sounds as he tries to form words. I offer another smile, re-wetting the rag in a nearby bowl of cold water, and press it back to his head. Why does he look so... _bewildered?_ Yuugi rasps a name, and I swear I felt my heart stop.

"Y-Yami?"

***Yuugi, First-Person POV***

"Y-Yami?"

It had to be him. But how could it be? Yami was gone, wasn't he? Yeah. I saw him leave, and go back home. I was him change into a tan, elegantly-dressed Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. But, here he sat, before my distorted vision. Tan, and sharp-featured. I can see dark eyes, so much like the smouldering crimson I had known and loved.

I can't help the smile that appeared on my face. "Yami... I missed you." I had to let him know that. I don't know why, but it just felt so URGENT. His blurry face twists briefly into a look of pain. I close my eyes, exhaustion falling over my mind.

"I missed you, too... _A-Aibou_..." I heard his sweet baritone murmur. My smile forces itself to become wider; it was always a reaction to my Darkness' name for me._ ''Partner'. I'm his Partner...'_

"Didn't want..." Why can't I speak? I intake a soft pant of oxygen. "Send you away..." I feel him press the cold thing to my head again. An involuntary moan bubbled past my lips. It felt so good...

"Why are you not eating?" I hear a stammer, before Yami adds in a gentle "_Aibou_" with his sentence. I can't help but to be surprised. That was a little unexpected. How did he know I wasn't eating?

"Not hungry..." I mumble. I can feel his hand tighten on the thing over my head, allowing the moisture to drip down my face. I sighed softly. "Why not, Yuugi?" Yami questions at once. He sounds upset...

"You..." I manage as I exhale, "Miss... You. A lot.."

I feel him shift, the dip his body created on my mattress moving closer to my body. It was like what he did when I woke up from some sort of nightmare, back before he knew his past. "I know you miss hi- me, _A-Aibou_... But you _need_ to move on. This isn't healthy." I frown at Yami's words, feeling emotion bubble in the back of my throat. "No..." He didn't understand... Just how deeply I cared for him. I had to make them understand.

"Won't move on... P-Promised..." I feel tears gather in my eyes. "Promised we'd be... together. Forever. Remember, _m-mou hitori no boku_?" Something is wrong. This isn't my Darkness. He would never forget something so important to the both of us.

The person speaks again. I don't hear Yami's voice anymore. It brings a cold numbness to my chest "I know, _A-Ai-Aibou_, but what you're doing... It isn't healthy." He's said that twice, now. "What about your friends? Don't you care for them, too?"

I squint my eyes open. The face I see through blurring tears and fatigue no longer resembles his in any way. It's so different... Just an illusion my fevering and grieving mind made for a sick moment of content.

I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. Why hadn't I told him? "I-I do," I choked, pre-sobbing hiccups building in my chest. I felt the person lean close. I forced a picture of Yami into my mind. _'Please,'_ I prayed quickly,_ 'Please let him hear me.'_ "But?"

More tears fell, and I had to grope around a little before I found my target: The person's hand. I feel his arm tense a little as I grip his own fingers. At least I had their full attention... I stared at the face above me. Honda? "But I love him..."

I heard him inhale sharply.

"L-Like a brother?" he stammers. I feel my already-hot cheeks intensify in temperature, tears falling freely. I shake my head. How could he not understand?

"I _love_ him," I was sure to place emphasis on the word 'love'. Gods, please don't let Yami hate me... Wherever he may be.

I feel fingers return the grasp of my own, while another hand combed through my dampened hair. He doesn't reply- or maybe he does. I can't tell...

***Honda, First-Person POV***

I feel a spike of emotion in my chest. So that's why Yuugi's had such a rough time moving on... He loved the Pharaoh.

God, this is all to much. I can't... pretend to be the Pharaoh for his hallucination anymore, knowing THAT. I feel like a sick imposter.

I stand up, and step back to Jou. My heart pulses with pity and guilt when I hear him quietly cry out. He sounded not too different from a puppy that'd just been kicked. He sounded so... broken. And alone.

***Yuugi, First-Person POV***

I feel him move away. The dip beside me vanishes, and the hands abandon me. I can't stop the choked cry that escaped my throat.

Oh, Ra, he hates me now, doesn't he? No- wait... This person was not my Yami. But, still... It's not like an all-powerful spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh would ever love a weakling like me.

**_'Oh, but I DO love you, Aibou,' _**an alluring boom injects itself into my thoughts. **_'More than life itself.'_**

I can't help but release a sharp gasp as _his_ voice rings like a seductive bell throughout my consciousness. The cold void in the back of my mind fills temporally, a mere heartbeat. Something warm, but not uncomfortably so, envelopes my person. I open my eyes. I **_have_** to see him again...

I first manage to focus on four dumbstruck faces. Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, and even Seto, are staring at me. Or, rather... _above_ me.

I glance up, to see a sharp, tanned face gazing down to my own. My lungs freeze, making the breath catch in my throat. This has to be a hallucination. It _has_ to be. Because **HE **is gone. But no one could so closely resemble his appearance.

"Oh, Gods, I'm going insane."

The words left before I had time to register what I was even speaking. I couldn't hold back a sob. "Please just tell me I'm going insane." The handsome face fell into a soft, sad, but somehow tender frown.

"You're not mad, _mou hitori no ore_." His voice sent shivers of an entirely different nature down my spine. Only one person, dead or alive, had ever heard, or spoken, that nickname. One that had been picked up, and forgotten, within the first year of acknowledging another existence within my body. And that was Yami.

He was here... At least, his soul was. There was a divine light illuminating my dim room, and a warm, loving presence cresting over my body. I failed to not flinch when I felt his strong, slightly calloused hand cover my own, and squeeze. He was sitting beside me, weightless soul leaving no indent on the blankets. But he was _there_.

"Y-Yami?" I choke out, tears coming back with a vengeance. "Atemu?" His real name feels like taboo over my lips, but I still liked it. It flowed like silk past my lips, and dripped into the mind like a rich cream. I loved it.

My Darkness' face grew extremely soft, they smallest of smiles gracing his full lips. Not a grin, or a smirk, or a sneer, an actual _smile_. "Hi, _Aibou_."

I leaned back on an elbow, and raised the other arm out. It was shaking. I extended my trembling fingers, and ghosted them over his cheek... **(A/N: Pun not intended XD)**

He closed those deliciously red eyes. Red, like the finest of wines. Like blood, or fire. I sat up fully, despite a small sound of protest and my pounding skull. I suddenly couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to remember this forever, brand it into my memory.

My fingers gently ran over the edge of his cheeks and jaw, while the other moved to his hairline. I was surprised to find the sensation of touching flesh rather than this warm air he had enveloped my darkening heart in. I brushed the cluster of lightning-strike banges from his face, thumb running gingerly over his cheek and beneath the eye. My breathing was jumpy and growing more hysterical by the second.

**_'Oh, Ra, you're a actually here!'_** I thought, sniffling. He smiled, and leaned into my touch. _**'Yes, ****Hikari****,'**_-I gasped at the sound of his voice within my mind- _**'I'm actually here.'**_ A soft chuckle escape his throat, like rolling thunder. I can't help but to giggle, too; his laugh always had that effect on me.

I rake one hand through that oh-so familiar mane of untamable ebony and maroon hair, while the other slips to his shoulder. I hear the others give a slightly awkward noise, but I ignore them. They could leave, if this bothered them. I don't care. For the moment, I have my Yami back.

Both my hands are roaming over his torso, the elaborate jewelry of royalty and brass skin of a naturally tan complexion slide beneath my fingers. I pause when I feel a strong hand cup my right cheek. I looked up, to see passionately burning crimson. It consumed my consciousness, and I could only stare.

I'm not sure how long it was, but after at least half a minute, I hear the door to my bedroom close. My friends have left. I silently thank them, and lean my cheek into Yami's palm. His thumb swipes away tears, and I close my eyes. This was pure bliss. I have never felt so... completed. Like a puzzle that had finally been given its last piece. I couldn't even feel the effects of my fever, anymore. It was all Atemu.

***Atemu, First-Person POV***

"If this is a hallucination, I must be on some damn powerful cold medication." My Hikari's sweet laughter weakly filled the air. He opened his eyes again, his pale hand moving to cover my own upon his smooth cheek. I can't help the smirk that pulls at my lips. He beams, and I wipe away a fresh line of tears with my thumb. Gods, he is so beautiful...

But I have more reason than this to have projected my soul to the Mortal world.

"_Aibou_," I murmured, easily catching his attention. "Why are you so frail?" He blinks, looking confused. If I didn't have his head in my hands, he would have tilted it to the side. Because that's what_ Aibou_ did.

I let my concern show on my face, as my second hand gently touches his ribcage. I can feel each bone within it. It hurts my heart to see him so sickly. I watch as my Angel's eyes quickly widen with realization, and he looks away. I direct attention to another important matter: His wrists.

I let my fingers brush across the underside of his arm, featherlight over the healing scars. I watch his head drop quickly, an entirely new type of tears replacing those of joy I had seen earlier. _**'I'm sorry...'**_ his voice broke through our temporarily re-established Bond._** 'I was weak. I AM weak. I must disgust you...'**_

My eyes fly open, and a quickly catch his face in my palms yet again. I force him to look into my eyes. How could he think I was digusted with him?

"Yuugi, you are the most_ beautiful_ creature I have ever seen in my three thousand years of walking in the Mortal and Immortal Realms. I could **never** hate you, or be repulsed by you, or judge you. I could never _**not**_ love you." I see his eyes widen again. My _Aibou_ grabbed my wrists, and leaned his face into my hands with a sob.

Oh, how it shattered me to see him so upset.

***Yuugi, First-Person POV***

I sat there for a few moments, before strong arms escaped my grip, and snaked around my waist and back. I threw my arms around his broad shoulders, and nuzzled my face into the juncture of his neck. Yami's scent was clogging my senses. Exotic spices, and the sun-baked sands of Egypt, with an accent of something cold and crisp. The Shadows he had spent so long within.

It was _Yami. _It was intoxicating.

***Atemu, First-Person POV***

I squeezed him close. My heart seemed ready to burst, and I allowed tears of my own to fall. Yuugi smelt of lavender, vanilla, and peaches. Sweet, and warm. Just like him. The Light within his soul had a strange quality, like smelling the white of freshly fallen snow, or the feathery texture of fine powder. It was completely and utterly indescribable. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Why are you here?" he whispered. I shivered at the feeling of his breath over my ear. "I thought you went to the Afterlife..." I only tightened our embrace.

"Paradise is not Paradise without you, Hikari mine. I just... had to see you again."

I heard my Angel sob again. "_Aishiteru_, Yami... S-So much."

"I love you, too, Yuugi."

I pulled back, and moved one arm to caress his sweet alabaster cheek once more. His sweet amethyst jewels were wide and watery. The equivalent of liquid diamonds streamed down the delicate curvature of his face. I placed my lips briefly upon his perfection, erasing the traces of his sorrows. A soft rose hue dusted his cheeks, and I couldn't help but to chuckle. He looked utterly angelic, and adorable.

I gently moved a cluster of his golden banges, and hooked them behind an ear. I know I will have to depart for _Neter-Khet_***** soon... But I wish that this moment here, with my _Aibou_, would last for eternity.

He began to lean inwards, and I slowly followed suit. I could hear my heart pulsating rapidly, the blood rushing to my ears. I met his plump lips with my own, and nearly melted into this new sensation. He was soft as lotus petals, and just as delicate. But I knew he was not weak. No, the one I held so tightly in my arms had an unfathomable power residing in that perfect soul of his. The power to survive, tame, and ensnare the Shadows that once resided within myself, when we had shared a single being. He was my heralding angel, my saviour, my soul mate.

And I loved him, with each and every particle of my existence.

It was a bit of a surprise when my Little One's teeth shyly nipped at my bottom lip. A surprise, but not an unwanted one. I quickly and happily obliged to his timid request, falling into an abyss of pure bliss. He tasted like an Ambrosia of the Gods, themselves. I heard a faint moan escape his throat, quiet and gentle. It dripped into my ears like a sinful honey.

***Yuugi, First-Person POV***

I fluster slightly as that damned sound escapes my lungs. I was about to pull away, when a strong hand fists itself into my hair, keeping me close. I can't help but let my competitive side show when Yami starts up a clichéd 'battle for dominance' between us.

He strokes and coaxes and teases, forcing me to give in (though without much complaint). His taste is not very different from his scent; rich and exotic and warm, with a vague hint at icy coldness. And, also like his smell, it pulls me under, past comprehensive thoughts as I simply try to live in the Here-and-Now, imprinting every last movement into my head.

Our kiss becomes more fevered, but not eroticly so. There's heat and passion, yes, but no anticipation. No ulterior motives, or desire to get each other all hot and bothered. Simply trying to make up for all the touches, all the kisses, and all of the affection that will be greatly missed throughout my lifetime.

I know Yami will have to return to the Realm of the Gods, to his Afterlife... While I will have to remain here, on Earth, and live. For ten, twenty, sixty more years to come.

Yami must have sensed my sadness, for he pulled a nasty trick for distraction: the idiot nipped my collarbone. I am unable to hold back a yelp, nor restrain myself as I pull an equally dirty trick. I go straight for the throat. The place between the junction and front of his neck, at the edge of the jawbone. It's his weak spot.

I'm rewarded with a groan and Yami's mouth encasing mine yet again. I flush as another moan forces its selfish way into our kiss. I press closer, and feel Yami push gently back. I allow him to lay me down on my bed.

Intense, yes, but it still lacked that certain... Spark. The desire to- it embarrasses me to even _think_ it- make love. This kiss is far from innocent, but just as distanced from erotic. And I know we are both content with just this; a desperately prolonged kiss in attempts to memorize every sensation of our Partner, which is known will be just as desperately missed when we part ways for the final time in this Mortal Realm.

Because we can wait.

After what feels like a personal Eternity, (though it was most likely only a few minutes) we both pull away in unison. We are both panting for breath, wishing for just a little bit longer for this closeness. But, as the quote goes,_ 'All good things must come to an end.'_

He lays beside me, still decked out in complete Pharaoh attire, and wraps an arm across my waist. I turn, and press my face into his chest, the shivers quickly changing tides as our heated interactions ended with calm cuddling. His deep navy blue cape sweeps around to cover the both of us in a silken cacoon. The solid gold accessories of his royal heritage clink quietly against one another. It is ignored, as the desire for rest consumes me.

"I love you, _mou hitori no boku_..." I murmured, eyelids drooping. "I'm going to miss you, so,_ so_ much." I feel his lips press into my banges, lightly pecking the very crown of my head. "And I, you, Yuugi. My_ Hikari_, my_ Aibou_, sweet little Angel. I shall miss you dearly."

I sniffle, and he pauses.

"_But_," Yami adds softly, promptly kissing my heated forehead. "I shall _always_ be with you, watching over you throughout your life, _Aibou_. I swear it on my noble name." Another kiss. "Even if you cannot see me, you will know I am beside you."

I snuggled closer, relishing in his warmth. I liked the sound of that... "I'll wait for you," I vow solemnly.

"Don't. Go, live your life. Find someone to love and spend it with." Yami rumbles softly, though I feel his grip tighten considerably. I smile into his (basically) bare chest, giggling drowsily. "I already have."

Yami's thumb and forefinger gently hook my chin. I look up at his dreamily, but without a complaint in the world. He places another chaste kiss to my lips, which I happily return.

His crimson embers bore into my own amethyst orbs, and I feel my heart flutter when he speaks. "Than I shall wait for you, as well, my Little One."

I smile, and share a final, short, but passionate kiss with my Other Half. It isn't steamy or provoking. If anything, it is desperate. Desperate to engrave this final shared moment into the depths of our memories. We could easily escalate into something much more erotic, but like I said... We can wait.

Because, someday, we'll have _all of Eternity._

**o.o.o.o.o**

**OK. I just spent a total of six and a half hours writing this damned chapter out. And I'll admit it:**

**I cried at more than one point while writing this. ****I hope you enjoyed. I know I did. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for all the perspective-changes. I hope you can keep up/deal with it XD Just more emotion to spread. :)**

**Cheers, to my first finished/good quality First-Person Perspective story! SO PROUD OF THIS :D**

**Now, GO, my fellow fangirls and fanboys of Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Mobiumshipping, and fluffy boy-boy yaoi GOODNESS. SPREAD THIS LOVELY FANDOM. XD**

**~Fallen**

_*Neter-Khet~ The Ancient Egyptian Afterlife. It's where all the good souls judged by Anubis, God of Burial, and Osiris, God of Death, pass on to. It's thought hi simply be a continuation of that person's mortal life just without pain._


	3. SOPA WARNING! PLEASE READ!

**CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!**

I found this out from several other authors on this website.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sit and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP SOPA:

(Remove spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


End file.
